Hurt
by thesmuttyavengersdrabbles
Summary: Anonymous asked you: Steve and Tony have make up sex after an argument about how Steve gets hurt in battle when Tony wasn't there.


Tony continued working on the Iron Man upgrade, pointedly not thinking about the fight. He didn't care about what Steve said, he should have been there. That's right. Their relationship was weird. They didn't argue about one missing a date; Tony argued that he should have been at the most recent fight between this week's baddie and Steve. Steve got injured and Tony wasn't there. Tony blamed himself and Steve thought he was stupid for doing so. Therefore, they argued. They definitely were not a normal couple.

After melding the arc reactor wrong six times, he dropped his tools, running his hands through his hair. He wouldn't be able to focus on anything until he knew that Steve wasn't mad at him. He exited the lab, dragging his feet the entire way to their bedroom. He hesitated, considering knocking for a moment, before just walking in. Steve glanced up to him, pillow hugged tightly to his chest. They both stared at each other.

"I hate it when we fight. Especially when it's for something stupid." Steve murmured. Tony tensed.

"It's not stupid when you get injured." he muttered, not wanting to start another argument. Steve shook his head and sighed, rolling to his knees, gesturing for Tony to come closer. When he complied, Steve wrapped his arms around his neck. Tony dropped his hands to Steve's waist.

"Listen to me Tony. It was just a dislocated shoulder. Clint popped it back in the socket and I was fine. You were in Tokyo for a meeting. It's not as if you could have made it to New York in ten minutes flat." Steve pointed out, and before Tony could think of something stupid to argue about, he leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to the other man's lips. Steve smiled into the kiss, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist.

After a few seconds, they pulled away, foreheads still pressed together. "I love you." Steve murmured. Tony took a deep breath.

"I love you too." he stated easily, before moving forward, knees on the bed next to him. They continued to kiss slowly, leisurely, just enjoying one another. After a moment, Tony leaned back, head on the pillow, hand on Steve's neck dragging him with him.

Steve ran a gentle hand down Tony's front, taking special care with the arc reactor, before hooking his fingertips in Tony's waistband, just resting them there. Tony broke the kiss to groan at him.

"Steve, please..." he murmured shamelessly, pressing kisses down Steve's jaw and the column of his neck. His hands slid under the other man's shirt, lifting it easily over his head. Steve hummed, fingers pulling down Tony's pants, tossing them elsewhere in the room. Tony easily shed himself of his shirt, leaving him just in his boxers.

Steve moved, pressing wet kisses over Tony's stomach and up his chest, around the arc reactor, and back to his lips. Tony tugged impatiently at his pants, causing Steve to chuckle into the kiss, kicking off his pants.

Tony groaned, hooking a leg around Steve's, relishing in the feel of skin on skin. Steve leaned down, holding most his weight off the other man, but close enough to feel his heat. They continued slow, wet, hot kisses over each other's bodies, Steve paying special attention to the scars around the arc reactor, knowing they made Tony weak in the knees.

Tony moaned at one particularly strong suck, bucking up and rubbing their hips together. Steve hissed out his pleasure, moving his hands down to Tony's hips, he tugged off the brunette's boxers, moving down his body to press kisses to his hip bones.

Tony bucked up, leaking length hitting Steve on the cheek. Steve tilted his head to press a kiss to the head and Tony threaded his fingers in the blonde's hair, pulling him back up.

"Steve, please." Tony murmured against his neck. Steve pulled off his own boxers, reaching into the bedside table drawer for lube and condoms. He pulled them closer, only for Tony to toss the condoms back inside, shutting the drawer again.

Steve spared him a quizzically look. Tony smiled, pressing a kiss to Steve's lips. "I love you." he state simply. Steve smiled back, nuzzling into his neck. Tony took the lube from him, dropping some into his hands and rubbing them together to warm them before pressing Steve back, moving to hover over his thighs.

He leaned down, kissing the head of Steve's cock before running gentle, teasing hands over his length. Steve whimpered slightly, and that was all it took for Tony to tighten his grip, allowing Steve to buck into his hands. He continued to tug lightly until Steve grab his hands, face flush and panting.

"Tony..." he murmured and Tony grinned, shimmying up Steve's body to line himself up with his cock. He carefully lowered himself down on Steve's dick, both groaning at the next sensation. He could feel every bit of Steve, nothing between them. It was glorious.

Steve rested gentle hands on his hips. As Tony finally dropped down, completely full they both just took a second, panting and trying to compose themselves. Then Tony started to move.

He lifted himself, dropping slowly back down. They both moaned. He continued this tortuously slow pace for a few moments, before Steve tightened his grip on his hips, forcing him to speed up.

After a few pant-filled moments of Steve meeting him thrust for thrust, Tony cried out in surprise as Steve suddenly rolled over, pinning him to the bed. This new angle caused Steve to brush against his prostate with every thrust and Tony to cry out with every brush. Tony bucked against him the best he could. Then, Steve changed his angle, just the slightest, hitting it even better.

Tony cried out, not even needing to touch his cock as he spurted all over both their stomachs. He ran his fingers up Steve's cum covered chest, sliding his fingers into his hair, pulling Steve down to kiss him, tongue exploring his mouth, teeth clashing against Steve's.

Steve grunted at the feel of Tony spasming around him. After a few more weak thrusts, he came in Tony. Tony both moaned, albeit weakly, loving the new feel of Steve's seed resting inside him. Steve weakly dropped on top him, still managing to keep some of his weight off the other.

They lay panting for a few moments, before Steve carefully removed himself from Tony, rolling over to lay next to him. Tony whimpered, feeling some of Steve's cum drip out of him. He tilted his head, pressing a kiss to Steve's shoulder.

They stayed silent for a few moments, before Steve sighed, rolling over to throw an arm over Tony's chest. "You know that I never meant to make you worry by getting hurt."

"I know." Tony murmured back, "I'm sorry I overreacted."

"It's okay. I probably would have done the same if you were hurt." Steve admitted and Tony hummed, eyes fluttering shut.

"Yeah, love you too." he muttered back and Steve chuckled slightly. Steve was always so adorable after sex. He just sincerely hoped they would stop arguing over stupid things like him getting hurt.


End file.
